Galavant (song)
"Galavant" is the opening number from the Pilot. It is sung by the Jester, Madalena and Peasants of Galavant's Village. The song is reprised several times throughout the season. It is also heard very briefly at the beginning of A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear as part of the song "A New Season," and it resurfaced again as "Galavant Recap" in "''Battle of the Three Armies''." Lyrics Jester: Way back in days of olde There was a legend told About a hero known as Galavant Peasant Woman #1: Square jaw and perfect hair... Peasant Man #1: Cojones out to there... Peasants: There was no hero quite like Galavant Blacksmith: Tough, plus every other manly value... Children: Mess with him, he'll disembowel you. Peasant Woman #2: Yay! He ruled in every way! Peasant Man #2: A fairy tale cliché! Peasants: And people called him Gaaaaaaa-laaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaant! Jester: The man we're speaking of He had a lady love And Madalena, she was one fair maiden Long legs and perfect skin A body built for sin With cleavage you could hold a whole parade in! Ah, true love was never this ecstatic Nor as wildly acrobatic! Yes! He loved her to excess Thrice daily more or less And she'd be screaming... Madalena: Gaaaaaa-laaaaaa-VA—! Jester: One tiny problem Soon would arise Richard, a nearby king Of wealth and stature He watched Madalena Lust in his eyes And he asked her for her hand... Well, more like a demand... Well, more like had his henchman snatch her Madalena: Galavant, help! Jester and Company: Which brings us to today The Royal Wedding Day No one can stop it now but Galavant Poor Madalena waits Behind King Richard's gates For the arrival of her Galavant Now, at last begins a true adventure Epic! Wild! A real butt-clencher! So, Huzzah and tally-ho! Sit back and here we go! Attend the tale of... Madalena and company: Gaaaaaaaaaaa-laaaaaaaaaaa-vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant! Alternate version In the original trailer, the second verse was a little different. Jester: The man we're speaking of He had a lady love A total goddess known as Madalena Long legs and perfect skin A body built for sin Plus more than just a touch of nymphomania Ah, romance could hardly get much hotter All day long, he'd you-know-what her! Then, they'd you-know-what again Three times or even ten And she'd be screaming... Madalena: Gaaaaaa-laaaaaa-VA—! ABC Promos During the series premiere, ABC ran two promos for other network shows set to the Galavant tune.Spoiler TV: ABC Wednesday Night Comedies - Musical PromosYouTube: The Bachelor Musical! - Galavant Themed Promo ABC Wednesday Night Comedies - Musical Promos Wednesday on ABC It's family comedy The kind that you can watch with your kids safely Laugh at The Middle, Goldbergs, Modern Family Black-ish is the number one new comedy Oh, they make you laugh the most Sometimes they're kind of gross All new comedy on ABC! The Bachelor - The Musical! He comes from the land of farms Always smiles, oh those arms! Prince Farming is The Bachelor He has what girls crave Makes them want to misbehave They can't resist The Bachelor! There'll be pain and there'll be pleasure Far too many tears to measure Now, to get that precious rose Who knows what they'll expose They're ready for The Bachelor On ABC! Season 2 Recap See "Galavant Recap" Gallery Galavant_Song_Main_(1).png Galavant_Song_Main_(2).png Galavant_Song_Main_(3).png Trivia *This song shares the same melody as the beginning of "If I Can't Love Her" from the Broadway musical version of Beauty and the Beast, which Alan Menken also wrote the music for. *For the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con, an elaborate castle booth was createdABC's Booth at Comic-Con InternationalFacebook: GalavantOnABC Comic-Con ABC Castle on the Convention Center Floor, booth #4245 which featured video screens with clips from Galavant and other ABC fantasy shows. Once inside, visitors were given a lyric sheetDi San Diego Comic-Con 2014 - lyrics and encouraged to sing-along with the trailer. One visitor remarked, that this sing-along "seemed kind of demanding, since no one had heard the song before."All Ears: San Diego Comic-Con 2014: Something Good, Something Bad — A Bit of Both, Part 4 *In addition to two live-action versions, ABC released an animated sing-along version online.Galavant: Animated Theme Song Lyrics - YouTube *The theme song was written in the spring of 2013.Variety: Alan Menken and Glenn Slater Talk Composing Original ‘Galavant’ Songs Composer Alan Menken and lyricist Glenn Slater spent a month working on itPrimetime Musical ‘Galavant’ Reps Bold Venture for ABC and went through nearly a dozen drafts before they felt it was right. Sources http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/news/music-lounge/episode-101-music External links * Purchase on iTunes Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Jester Category:Songs sung by Madalena Category:Songs sung by the Peasants of Galavant's Village Category:Songs used in Pilot